Marx (Non Godmode)
|-|Base= |-|Nova Form= |-|Soul Form= |-|G-Marx= |-|You can't redo...= |-|Christian Marx HOSTLESS Entropion = "All things in the multiverse shall crumble under my wrath,i'm all things,i am G.O.D.,I AM MARX"-Marx Summary Marx is the all knowing god of death who got godly power,he is a omniversal Constantine,if he dies everything else dies so even if you use deleting attack's it would be suicide because you would be destroying everything and all things including our own world. In the begging Entropion made everything and marx was born when the omniverse was born,Entropionto split himself into two to balance all living things,Marx's was made to destroy while his counter-part Christian Higdon was made to bring life to the omniverse..they fought many of times,then Christian Higdon made the "Joke Battle Fandom" It was made by HOSTLESS willing it into the infinite reality When the server was made,Christian and his friends balanced the fandom with the original kings of the server,then Marx's added " THE 'GODMODS" '''many of times the staff worked to fight against the godmod army,all the servers strongest characters teamed up with the staff to take on Marx's and one day in this very long fight, Christian Higdon,after a long fight,locked up Marx in his own brain to stop Marx's from ever destroying or killing anyone ever again.... Some say,If all four came together the strongest character on the wiki named Christian Marx HOSTLESS Entropion... Powers and Stats '''Tier: 1-A (If he dies he destroys the real world) | High '''Staff Member Level (Took on all the staff all at once) | Memetic (In G-Marx's form) | 'It doesn't matter what you do against Marx's,if you got all the begins on this server fused them into one,you still couldn't survive his death.' '''Name: '''Marx '''Origin: '''Kirby | 'Your Nightmares' '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '∞ (He was born at the beginning of everything) Classification: ''"God Of Infinite Hyper deaths"'' Powers and Abilities: 'Reality Warping,Immortality,Size Manipulation,,Time Manipulation,Teleportation,Resistance To God-mod's,Madness Manipulation (Type 5)...Look he has the infinity gauntlet,he can pretty much do what his little heart desires. '''Attack Potency: ' Low Staff Member Level (Scales to Christian Higdon),Memetic (Kills beings like shaggy while sleeping),Broken (Defeated Superman (Outlier Edition) witch should be impossible because of Happy ending superman) 'Speed: H A L L E L U J A H ! '(Scales to Christian Higdon),likely above 'super-ultra-mega-uber-omega-omni-omniversal-infinity^Jyotiba^Infinite^10^80,000 infinities-ultra-wankpresent-popopresent-goku-x infinity-chucknorrispresent-Graham's Number^infinity^infinity^infinity^infinity squared '(Scales to 孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空(Exaggerated)) 'Lifting Strength: Probably '∞ (Scales from 孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空(Exaggerated),Christian Higdon,Superman (Outlier Edition) Thanos (Omega Wanked and Omniexaggerated + Composite with Powers of All Versions) Godzilla (Omniexaggerated) Ect) '''Striking Strength: '''Same as lifting strength '''Durability: '''Totally and Completely Unfathomable+ (Tanked hits from Thanos (Omega Wanked and Omniexaggerated + Composite with Powers of All Versions) who can destroy the box) '''Stamina: Infinite Range: Cannot miss, even if his opponent doesn't exist (Scales from Thanos (Omega Wanked and Omniexaggerated + Composite with Powers of All Versions) Standard Equipment: 'Two Infinity Gauntlets,Omnitrix,Cappy,Reality Bomb,Golden Gun,Blue Shell,The Anti Life Equation and many more '''Intelligence: '''Unmatched Genius Intellect (Scales to thanos) '''Weaknesses: '''Can get really cocky sometimes (That's how Christian Higdon trapped him in his own brain) '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' Die: Make's anyone die instantly Imma Firering My Lazar BWAAAA: Shoots a very big "Lazer" that once nearly killed Springtrap Christian Higdon in one blast Soul Eater: Steals the opponents soul and absorbs it so he can use there ability's Ball Punch: Raises opponent high into the air and hits them straight in the balls Big smokes order: I'll have two number 9s, a number 9 large, a number 6 with extra dip, a number 7, two number 45s, one with cheese, and a large soda. the opponents head explodes thinking, "how he could eat all that food?" Za wardo: He can stop time '''Feats: Ran into a brick wall at light speed Conquered FANDOM and ruled for a month Made 1,000,000,000,000$ In 1 week Counted to infinity...Three times. Made chuck norris cry Watched youtube rewind 2018 without cringeing (Somehow) He is gay and staright at the same time. He made chuthlu go insane by looking at his true form (Via Madness Manipulation) Others Notable Victories: 孫悟空Son Goku孫悟空(Exaggerated) Superman (Outlier Edition) Thanos (Omega Wanked and Omniexaggerated + Composite with Powers of All Versions) You know what,all godmods (He made them) The JBW Staff Notable Losses: I really don't know. Inconclusive Matches: Christian Higdon HOSTLESS Entropion Me: Ok i got that done,i can move on with my life now ???: No you ain't Me: How did you get out of there? ???: Long story,now you will die Me:No,no,NOOOOOO (Huge expsloin happens) Marx:well i'm in the real world now,good Category:Kirby Category:Tier 1 Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Size Manipulation Category:Time Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:The Lore is Deep Mate Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki